Guilty Pleasures
by LuckyMiltank
Summary: We all have our dirty little secrets...
1. Chapter 1

Now with 50% more umph. Short introductory chapter.

* * *

"Beautifully executed, Miss Deer."

Martini stood and silently curtsied as her instructor applauded her performance and continued to shower her in praise. "I do believe your next recital shall undoubtedly be your best yet. You are, however, dismissed for the time being. Until next time, Mademoiselle Martini."

"Thank you, Lawrence. Adieu." She quietly responded. Martini then retrieved her purse from the side table before exiting thought the rather large glass door, which was currently being held open by one of her black-clad personal body guards. Through the pristine marble halls she gracefully ambled, past the held-open front door and out to her awaiting pearl white limousine, where she was comfortably seated. The vehicle stood at its current location, as a new one hadn't been given by the young lady inside.

From the backseat, she gave a tensed sigh before rolling her tensed shoulders. She then slowly reached into her designer purse and grabbed her cellphone. She stared at it, mind full of thoughts as her gloved hand rested on its blackened screen. She winced, then hesitantly unlocked it, exhaling the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She pulled up the dial tab and begun to dial a number that was all too familiar to her. It wasn't saved in her contacts for quite obvious reasons, being that she wouldn't know how anyone would react if they knew... As the ringing sounded distant to her, she pressed a button and rolled up the diving window in front of her to give her some privacy. Once it was up all the way, it'd run about three times, and now that her attention was back to the heart-pounding sound, she swallowed. Hard. A bead of sweat found its way down her smooth, peachy cheek as her breathing got shallow and she felt the atmosphere around her feel thicker than ever. One would think that she would be used to doing this. Oh no. Far from it. Each time was a far different experience that left her near breathless from the sheer fear of-

"Hello?" A deep male sounding voice responded.

"I...I need you. T-Tonight." Martini choked out in what could be described as a whisper. The voice on the other end gave an irritated groan.

"I'm not doin' that anymore. I'm a changed man, Martini. Find someone else and lose my number."

And before she could give a rebuttal, she could hear the sound of the call ending without removing the phone from her ear. It took a few moments for her to register what happened before she erased the call log and placed her phone back into the back from whence it came. She rolled the dividing window back down, revealing two large men in black suits and one matronly looking female squid, seeming to be not much older than Martini. She cleared her throat, earning their attention before she addressed them.

"Nadine."  
"Yes, Miss Deer."  
"Kindly cancel my plans for today. Do tell them that I am not feeling too well."  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything else I can do for you, milady?"

Martini paused before giving a hushed sigh. "...Yes, I would love to visit the cafe, if you please."  
"As you wish, Milady."

And with that, the limousine had finally left the building's parking lot and drove off with Martini looking through the tinted window with an uncharacteristically somber expression.

* * *

(A/N Time!)

I'd like to introduce to you one of the Deer sisters, Martini! You'll learn more about her in the future, but for now, I hope you'll enjoy this short story about a _very bad_ habit she has. Thank you all for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N):** Another chapter, comin' up!

* * *

The limousine pulled up to the curb of the small corner Cafe, earning several looks and much small talk. One of the gentlemen got out of the vehicle, firmly opening the door and extending a hand to the young lady waiting inside. Martini gently took his hand, then stepped out, one delicate step at a time. A few inklings stopped to stare, while most went about their day. This was perfectly fine to Martini, as she didn't too much care for the attention anyway. Once outside, she dusted her dress and huffed quietly before being escorted into the building. No sooner than the door opened could she hear a firm yet friendly voice calling to her and her bodyguard.

"Howdy an' welcome to the Cafe! Ah'll be right with ya!"

This put a small smile on Martini's face; She always got a "homely" feeling when in this space. The strong smell of coffee and baked goods, the quiet chatter of the people sitting to enjoy themselves, the humble space- It was all...heartwarming, for a lack of a better word. It was something she didn't get too often, seeing as everything was stiff and formal. She closed her eyes and took the scent in a little more, losing herself to the calming atmosphere. So welcoming...so...soothing..

"Howdy, Marti!"  
"...Ah?"

Milly was now standing in front of her, holding her signature notepad and pencil. She gave her trademark smile, tucking away her notepad to give her a quick hug. "Didn't mean to startle ya. Ah haven't seen ya in ages! How are ya?"  
"Quite alright, thank you for asking."  
"What can I do fer ya today?"  
"I think I will have my usual, if you do not mind."  
"Gotcha, one herbal tea and cinnabun, comin' right up. Sit anywhere, Ah'll come 'n find ya."

With a silent nod, Milly was off to the back, leaving Martini and her bodyguard. Before taking a step further, she turned to her bodyguard and gave a quick bow. "I will be fine on my own for now, thank you." The giant inkling was silent, but understanding as he turned and walked out of the eatery. Martini then sighed, then took a seat by the window, put her purse beside her and stroked her light green tentacles gently as she waited. She didn't have long it seemed, as Milly was right back with a lovely looking pink teapot and a dainty teacup on a saucer. She placed everything down in front of Martini, then took a seat in front of her. Martini had no problem with this, and began to pour her own tea, inhaling the pleasant aroma of the steam caressing her face.

"So, what's wrong."

Martini paused, bringing the teapot back down to the table a little more roughly than she should, being caught off guard. "...Excuse me?"  
"Ya don't think Ah don't know you an' Vod enough to tell when somethin's up? Spill it."  
"There is nothing the matter with me, Milly. But I do thank you for your concern."  
"Tell me."  
"There is nothing to be told."  
"Tell me," Milly started, now pointing the eraser end of her pencil at Martini, "Or I won't put icin' on your cinnabun."

Martini mentally cursed, and Milly knew it by the way her smug grin grew. She sighed, giving in a little too easily. "Fine. My...err...Boyfriend...just broke up with me. And I supposed I am feeling a little down and lonely." She lied, hoping our pink-clad barista wouldn't catch it. Luckily, she didn't.  
"Ah. Ah'm sorry ta hear that, Marti, you don't deserve somethin' like that. But Ah'll put extra icin' on your bun, if'n it'll help."  
"Thank you, Milly."

Once again, Milly was off and Martini exhaled the breath she held. She did detest telling lies, but didn't think it to be too lady-like to tell Milly of her "behind closed doors" habits.

"Excuse me," A male voice from behind her called. Martini noted the slight British accent and, before she could turn, the young man stepped into her view. He was quite disheveled, his clothes torn and very worn from the blue tattered shirt to his soil-infused jeans, his shoes had holes and grime and dirt evident on his skin. His would-be golden colored tentacles were now dulled with the amount of dirt on him, but his face was just about as gentle and friendly as a puppy. He tried not to get too close, but just enough for her to see him before continuing. " 'Ello, dear. My name is Benjamin. Benjamin Thido Fletcher. I'd be a gent an' shake your hand, kiss it too, but 'fraid I'm not of my cleanest." He joked with a slight laugh. At least he has some manners, Martini noted. He said, rubbing the back of his neck and shifting his gaze into the distance. Martini also noted the amount of people looking disapprovingly at the fellow- it seems she wasn't the first he's asked for change.

She gave him a polite grin and reached into her purse to indulge the gentleman, seeing as she truly felt sorry for him. While she was searching, Milly arrived with her cinnabon, placing it onto the table in front of them. "One super ooey-gooey cinnabon, fresh from the oven!" She called with a proud smile. With a turn, she greeted the now visibly drooling gentleman; "Howdy, Ben! Ah see yer back."  
"Ah..right. Apologies, Milly. Bleading thankful ye let me in, everyone 'ere in Inkopolis won't even give me a bloody passin' glance."  
"No problemo. You really should let me feed ya."  
"No, no, I 'ave to earn my keep, likewise others. Th' young miss 'ere was about to give me a tad of a hand."  
"Fair 'nough. Come find me when ya got enough, ya hear?"  
"Of course."

She went to bussing other tables, leaving the two alone. Martini, now sure that his story is honest, gives him a more sincere smile. "Why not have a seat? I am quite sure you are tired."  
"My thanks, miss..."  
"Martini. Martini Deer. And you may have this cinnabun, should you care for it."  
"A-are you sure? Can't just accept this wit'out workin' for it-"  
"I insist." Martini said firmly with the wave of a hand.

Hesitantly, the young inkling reached for the silverware that was placed on the table and began to cut into the pastry before taking it into his mouth and closing his eyes as he savored it. He seemed to enjoy it way more than Martini would have, which made her a little more happy about her decision. As he eats, she can see tears almost forming in his eyes. Was it really that delicious? Or maybe he was simply overjoyed? Probably the latter. Either way, once done, he took a napkin and wiped his face free of crumbs before bowing his head in thanks.

"Can't bloody thank you enough for your kindness, Miss Deer."

"Think nothing of it. Why not tell me a little more about yourself?"

Benjamin sat up, folding his still-dirty hands on top of another napkin before speaking. "As I said, I'm just a lad down on 'is luck. Used to live with my parents, before they got knackered of me and kicked me out. Got a gaff on my own afterwards, and a job at Jellonzo's as well. Then there was a mix-up, a customer got pissed, an', well...as th' sayin' goes, th' customer is always right. Got sacked, lost m' gaff, an' now I'm right here before ye, beggin' for bloody scraps to keep myself goin'."  
"That sounds terrible.."  
"Ah, it's fine. Live an' learn, you do. Just glad I'm alive, an' there's kind people like you in th' world." He complimented with a genuine smile of his own.  
"So...you are in need of money and a place to call home, is that it?" Martini asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"That's right."  
"Might I ask your age?"  
"I be 20, Miss."  
"I see. I am so sorry that those things happened to you, but I would like to make your life just a little less difficult. Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

Benjamin blinked.

"Wh-"  
"I said, would you like to join me for dinner?"

He couldn't believe his ears. Here he was, doing his usual begging during the week, and here comes this super nice chick and suddenly he's getting offered dinner? No way. It was too good. "Wh't all due respect, Miss. Don't wan't to barney rubble you much. You've been quite enough kind."  
"Nonsense. I insist you at least join me for dinner so I know you have had something decent to eat."  
"I...Are you sure?"  
"Quite. Now do accept before I have a change of heart."  
"Oh! Well, o'bloody course! But, eh...not exactly..formal...like you."  
"That is fine. We will get you cleaned up."  
"Uh?"

With a raised hand, Martini summoned Milly over to the table. "So, you enjoy the cinnabun?"  
"As always, Milly." Martini responded, earning a shocked look from Benjamin. "I'll take my bill, please." She finished, reaching into her purse once more. Milly didn't need to hand her any paper, being used to her visits, and simply took the shiny black card from Martini's hand and nodded.  
"Be back in a sec, dah'lin'."

* * *

And she was. The two left, leaving Milly waving goodbye to them with an all-knowing grin. As they exited, Benjamin scrambled to the door, opening it before Martini even dared to touch it. "After you, m'lady."  
"Well, look at you. I am glad to see you have excellent manners."  
"Mum taught me well, I suppose." He said, standing next to her. From his view, there were no vehicles in sight. Did she take the bus? He saw her then take out a phone and dial a number before telling the person opposite the line she was ready. 'Must be a Taxi,' he thought to himself. He was just glad someone was showing him some kindness. Imagine his surprise when a pearl-white limousine pulled up. Mouth agape, he stared between the limo and the young lady he'd just met while a buff-looking inkling stepped out of the vehicle and opened the door for Martini to step in. Benjamin was about to follow, when the bodyguard held a sturdy hand in front of him, stopping him. He looked hurt until he hard Martini call from the inside.

"He is with me."

The hand was retracted, then waved, inviting him into the vehicle. He hesitantly took his seat next to Martini, trying to keep his distance from her. Who was this woman? She must be loaded to just be riding around in a limousine...But why go to a Cafe like this if you're so rich? So many question swarmed in his head like a beehive full of angry bees as the door was slammed shut and the vehicle began to move. The limo took a turn and Benjamin, not having put a seat belt on yet, slid into Martini's side. He immediately recoiled, hoping she wasn't upset or repulsed by him. She didn't seem to be. Quite the opposite.

To Martini, his skin, though dirty, was warm to the touch, even for that split second, and sent a shudder down her spine. Through his fervent apologies, Martini seemed to space out with a faint blush on her face.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **(A/N):** Wew! About time I got to writing this again. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I kinda liked writing it. Also I'd love to give a shout out to my friend **Dac** for helping me with the syntax for this, and possibly the rest of these chapters! Things are going to get a little spicy soon, so if you can't handle the heat, do exit the kitchen in a few chapters! Other than that, thank you all for taking the time to read my stories, and as always, review to tell me what you like, what you don't, what you think I can improve on and so forth! See you all in the next chapter~


End file.
